1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for sterilizing objects and articles using ultraviolet radiation and, more particularly, to a combination scale and germicidal sterilization apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a number of years, scientists have known that natural sunlight is one of the most effective air purifiers. The sun's ultraviolet C (UV-C) rays act as a natural outdoor air purification system, inhibiting the growth and reproduction of bacteria, viruses, molds, and fungi.
UV-C light is germicidal, meaning it deactivates the DNA of bacteria, viruses, dust mites, molds, fungi, and other pathogens, thereby destroying their ability to reproduce and cause disease. UV-C causes damage to the nucleic acid of microorganisms by forming covalent bonds between certain adjacent bases in the DNA. The formation of such bonds prevent the DNA from being unzipped for replication (cell division), rendering the organism unable to reproduce. Being unable to replicate, the organism dies.
There are four principal wavelengths in the ultraviolet spectrum. These principal wavelengths consist of UV-A, UV-B, UV-C, and extreme shortwave UV Energy, which generates ozone.
UV-A is a normal component of sunlight and has a wavelength range from 315 nanometers (nm) to 400 nm. It has a relatively longer wavelength with respect to the other ultraviolet light, thereby allowing it to penetrate the atmosphere.
UV-B is found in the middle wavelength region of the ultraviolet spectrum. It has a wavelength range from 280 nm to 315 nm.
UV-C is shortwave ultraviolet radiation. It has a wavelength range from 100 nm to 280 nm.
Extreme shortwave UV Energy has a wavelength range from 10 nm to 121 nm.
UV-C is a magnetic waveform, and like all waveforms emanating from the sun, UV-C's properties are unique to its frequency. UV-C energy has germicidal affects. A microorganism's DNA is the target of the 253.7 nm wavelength. UV-C energy destroys DNA causing cell death or making replication impossible. Thus, UV-C light with a wavelength of approximately between 250 to about 260 nm provides the highest germicidal effectiveness. Generally, exposure to UV energy for about 20 to about 34 milliwatt-seconds/cm2 is suitable to deactivate approximately 99 percent of bacteria, viruses, and other pathogens.
While the prior art discloses various devices and systems utilizing UV radiation for sterilizing objects and various articles, it is silent regarding a germicidal sterilization apparatus incorporating a weight-measuring device.
Accordingly, a need exists for a combination scale and germicidal sterilization apparatus. The development of the germicidal sterilization apparatus fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,568 B1, issued in the name of Eckhardt;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2008/0310996 A1, published in the name of Kim et al.;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2009/0314308 A1, published in the name of Kim et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,575,770 B2, issued in the name of Garwood;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,597, issued in the name of Newman;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,265 B2, issued in the name of Horton, III;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2010/0260644 A1, published in the name of Day et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,172 B1, issued in the name of Gunn et al.; and
U.S. Patent Application no. 2005/0276720 A1, published in the name of Correa et al.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a combination scale and germicidal sterilization apparatus. This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a germicidal sterilization apparatus comprising a housing, a plate secured to or formed integral with the housing for supporting an individual thereatop, a base plate, at least one ultraviolet light source supported by the housing, control electronics, and a weight-measuring device; the apparatus of the present invention providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, device, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.